<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rough by violetnudewoman</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687791">Rough</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman'>violetnudewoman</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dorohedoro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>69 (Sex Position), Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Slapping, Face-Sitting, Hair-pulling, Lesbian Sex, Nikaido as a such dirty sub, Pretty vanilla Noi is my religion, Rough Sex, Trans!Noi, Vaginal Fingering</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:33:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetnudewoman/pseuds/violetnudewoman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sex with a woman is already something pretty intense. But having sex with an aggressive sex goddess exceeds all possible expectations.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Noi/Nikaido</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rough</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'd love you to read my end notes. It's really important. </p>
<p>-</p>
<p>Sex positions inspired by <a href="https://twitter.com/spicycuun/status/1250114227039240193?s=19">@spicycuun</a> and <a href="https://twitter.com/efd__/status/1242179884631207936?s=19">@efd__</a>.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Rough</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>violetnudewoman</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Sex with a woman is already something pretty intense. But having sex with an aggressive sex goddess exceeds all possible expectations.</p>
<p>I always liked to have sex with them. Even more than with men. Of course, I like a good and powerful dick, but for me, nothing compares to the eroticism and the lust that surrounds a woman's delicious body.</p>
<p>And the woman with whom I had the best and most intense sexual experience is one of the sweetest and most amazing girls I've ever met.</p>
<p>I met Nikaido on one of these dating apps. Honestly, I thought she wouldn't match my interest, because I thought she was completely out of my league - she's absurdly gorgeous. But I was surprised in one sleepless night by a message from her taking the first step.</p>
<p>We shared our numbers and spent a good few days chatting, sharing photos and memes that we saw on internet until we made a date. I usually don't get anxious when I meet people I match with without compromise on apps, but it was different with her.</p>
<p>We met in a bar, where we spent a long time sharing ideas and seductive looks while drinking beers. In addition to being beautiful, Nikaido was an independent and well-resolved woman - she owned a restaurant together with a longtime friend and lived alone.</p>
<p>Her round face and sweet manners soon won me over. It didn't take long for the chemistry between us to happen. We're already flirting shamelessly, touching each other's fingers on the table, sharing intent looks.</p>
<p>As soon as we left the bar, we slipped into some random alley and kissed intensely. Since I'm taller than her, it was easy to keep her pinned to the wall, so I could dominate her. I felt her kisses going down my neck and my hands ended up going down too, landing on her firm waist, pulling her closer to my body. I was starting to get hard just by feeling her breasts pressing against mine. I wanted to get my hands lower to squeeze her ass, but I managed to hold on my urge. I knew she was fucking hot - she had sent me a picture of her in a beautiful bikini set on a Caribbean beach before when we chatted.</p>
<p>I had my eyes tightly closed enjoying the moment when tiny hands squeezing my ass <em>hard </em>took all my focus away.</p>
<p>"Hm, you're so hot", Nikaido praised me, biting my neck. Suddenly, one of her hands found the middle of my legs, and I felt a pressure on my covered semi-erect member. I just managed to say <em>thank you</em> and moan quietly, afraid that someone on the street would hear me. She continued. "Want to go to my place?"</p>
<p>I accepted without thinking twice. We ordered an Uber and went to her house, which was on the top floor of her restaurant. As soon as we entered her room, we went back to making out like crazy teenagers.</p>
<p>Our hands didn't stop as we threw the first pieces of clothing on the floor, without giving a fuck where they were going. Our lips parted and, suddenly, I felt my hair being held tightly and my body being tossed unkindly in the middle of her bed.</p>
<p>"Wow, how aggressive", I joked, lifting myself up on my elbows to see her better in front of me. She was standing,  putting a sensual soundtrack on her notebook wearing only her panties and bra. Then, she looked at my throwned body on the sheets mockingly.</p>
<p>"I hope you have no problem with that", Nikaido said, going over to me and sitting on my lap. She made sure to move her hips over my cock while she kissed me fervently. "I like it <em>rough</em>. So come all over me."</p>
<p>I smiled maliciously. <em>'This will be so fucking fun.'</em></p>
<p>I need to be honest here. Sometimes I think I'm really "vanilla", you know? I like to have sex with love, caring, foreplay and without hurries. But sometimes my mind also ends up suggesting more… <em>Intense things.</em> And it's hard for me not to constantly fantasize about it. The first time I got slapped on my ass it took me to have a serious taste for these things - and it evolved into situations where I <em>asked</em> to pull my hair and get fucked really hard.</p>
<p>While I was with that amazing girl, I felt like my body was <em>asking</em> for something like that. At that time, I was in the mood for a good wild sex.</p>
<p>I remember that the first thing Nikaido did was make me completely destabilized with horny, gripping my thighs tightly and pushing my legs apart upwards. I was in a somewhat awkward position, with my parts covered by my poor cotton panties - which at that moment didn't seem to be able to handle my erection - at the sight of her thirsty eyes and lips.</p>
<p>"Mmmm what do we have here? We barely started and you're already like this", she murmured, leaving open, wet kisses on my still covered bulge.</p>
<p>I ended up sighing excitedly, feeling her hot tongue tracing from the perineum to the outline of my hard cock. I could feel my nipples hardening in my bra and soon I managed to get it off my body in that position; I threw my head back as soon as I pinch the hard bud between my thumb and forefinger.</p>
<p>She looked at me with the dirtiest face in the world while devouring my member with kisses, licks and light bites. I was hoping she would rip that damn panties off me. And as if she had heard my thoughts, she took the elastic with her fingers and pulled it down my legs, taking it off completely.</p>
<p>I was getting ready to see that beautiful mouth working wonders on me when she got up.</p>
<p>"Let's do it in a better way", Nikaido said, taking off her lingerie and climbing onto my body again, positioning herself so her pussy was aimed at my mouth. She was so wet; it was well shaved in the groin and had a nice amount of soft blonde hair on her pubis.</p>
<p>"How beautiful you are", I praised, sliding a finger between her lower lips. "Hmmm so wet…"</p>
<p>"You like it? Then suck me", she ordered, swinging her hips in my face. And I obeyed.</p>
<p>I grabbed her thighs and pulled her pussy closer to my mouth, first sliding my tongue from clit to the juicy opening, where I spent a lot of time paying attention to her labia, sucking them like they were the most delicious sweets, making her moan loudly. I ended up moaning too when she took one of my breasts in her hand, squeezing it tightly.</p>
<p>We spent a few good minutes like that, with her rolling her round ass in my face while I fucked her wet cunt with my tongue. Then she decided to resume her task of making me explode with lust, tilting her body further and grabbing my cock. I felt a slow lick from the base to the tip before her tongue surrounded the damp head already oozing pre-cum.</p>
<p>"Mmmm so hot", I mumbled, praising both her performance and the taste of her sweet pussy.</p>
<p>As an answer, Nikaido put my cock in her mouth, first taking the head in her lips and then going down further, bobbing her head with excitement, moaning like a bitch. She moved her hand up and down near the base, stroking the part that she couldn't swallow.</p>
<p>I really wanted to fuck her. For this purpose, I sucked two fingers, wetting them with saliva and inserting them into her tight pussy. She moaned deliciously with her busy mouth, making the vibration stimulate me even more. Soon my fingers were already going in and out of her and scissoring her insides with an anxious speed on my part - I was already going crazy with her mouth swallowing me and with her hands massaging my balls. I thought that if she continued like that I would cum in seconds.</p>
<p>Suddenly, she stopped her movements and stood up. In a quick turn, she settled on my body, facing me. "You have condoms?"</p>
<p>"Hm, yeah! But it's in my purse and it's a bit far..." I replied, laughing nervously. I really didn't want to move. She laughed too.</p>
<p>"There are some by your side." Opening the indicated drawer, I took one and quickly opened the small package. Before I could put it on, Nikaido took it from my hand. "Let me do this", she winked.</p>
<p>Without leaving the position she was in, she unrolled the condom on my cock and then positioned it at her entrance. Slowly, she went down, throwing her head back and opening her mouth with a silent groan. Feeling her walls squeezing me made me bite my bottom lip trying to deal with all that heat enveloping me.</p>
<p>She didn't wait to settle. Soon Nikaido started to go up and down and roll her hips  in my lap insanely. It was beautiful to see her riding me like that. Her full, rounded breasts hypnotized me as they bounced with her intense movements. She really have beautiful tits. I couldn't resist and lifted my body, taking one of them in my mouth, sucking hard her pink pert nipple.</p>
<p>Minutes later she decided to change positions. She went to bed on all fours, holding the headboard. "Come on. Give me your best. Be mean to me", she asked, wiggling her beautiful ass seductively.</p>
<p>And so I positioned myself, entering her again, now from behind. She gave a little cry. That position was probably more intense for her. For me too. And I liked that. With my hands firmly on her waist, I started to get in and out of that wonderful body with steady thrusts. I closed my eyes, enjoying that delicious feeling of her insides squeezing me.</p>
<p>But she wanted more.</p>
<p>"Hit me."</p>
<p>"Huh?"</p>
<p>"I told you to hit me!" She repeated panting.</p>
<p>I slapped one of her firm ass cheeks. She gave another squeak of surprise. I gave one more when I heard a approval groan from her.</p>
<p>Another one.</p>
<p>And another one.</p>
<p>But she <em>really</em> wanted more.</p>
<p>"Is that all you have? I'm not a fragile girl", she complained, pulling one of my hands up to her blond hair. "I said I like it rough, didn't I? So don't hold back, Noi. Fuck me like the dirtiest whore you've ever met."</p>
<p>I admit that I was quite shocked to hear her say all that. The wild and devilish Nikaido in front of me in that bed didn't resemble the sweet, friendly girl I talked to at the bar.</p>
<p>But for some reason, I loved it. Sometimes it's always good to see the hidden and dirty people's side.</p>
<p>My fingers tangled in her blonde long strands, pulling them hard the way she wanted to, while I started to put more force and speed into her wet pussy.</p>
<p>"Mmmm yeah! Just like that… Ahhh yes, like that! Fuck this pussy like you mean it!"</p>
<p>
  <em>Points for me!</em>
</p>
<p>And we stayed that way for a few long minutes, with her throwing obscene orders and dirty words in the air, mixed with her moans and whispers, and me doing my best to satisfy her. I started to find it all very fun, in a way.</p>
<p>And so I got carried away, getting into her wild game. I read once that restricting the breath during sex is a great trick to boost orgasm, and I thought it would be a good idea to be more rude. So I put my hands on her delicate neck, lifting her body a little. Her hands rested on the wall above the headboard.</p>
<p>"You like that, huh?" I whispered breathlessly, fucking her faster and harder.</p>
<p>"Yes yes yes, like that!” She replied through clenched teeth. “Oh fuck me so good...!”</p>
<p>With that positive feedback, I started to press my fingers on her neck and furiously push my cock on her impossibly tight insides. Nikaido seemed to like it, again throwing her head back and moaning incomprehensible words.</p>
<p>I can't say what gave me at that time. When I realized it, I looked like an animal getting into her hard and talking shit in her ear. She kept cursing and asking for more and more. Her stamina was kinda unbelievable!</p>
<p>We changed positions again. I was already very close to reaching the orgasm and apparently she still had plenty of time to get there. She lay on her back and I went over, taking her shapely legs and placing them around my waist. I entered her cunt again, looking into her bright blue eyes. She was incredibly beautiful that way: her face sweaty and flushed, her lips parted, her neck reddened by the pressure of my hands. So fucking hot.</p>
<p>"Come on Noi, hit me again!" She asked, with fury and horny in her voice.</p>
<p>"Ugh, you are... Really naughty", I teased, gently pressing a hand on her neck again.</p>
<p>"H-Haaah... Outside I'm a sweet lady, but here..." She joked, panting, grabbing my arm that was choking her. “I'm a pretty naughty slut. And sluts like me don't like to be fucked by weak asses...”</p>
<p>Was she saying that to me? <em>Really?</em></p>
<p>I slapped her face hard while making a more powerful thrust. My breath caught for a moment when I saw her face turning violently to the side and her hair covering her features.</p>
<p>But her laugh dissipated my brief affliction. "Yeah, now you've got the hang!”</p>
<p>
  <em>Points for me again!</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>-</p>
<p> </p>
<p>We spent another good time fucking wildly until we both fell into her wide bed, defeated by tiredness and drenched in sweat. My legs kept trembling due to the effort to make that girl cum hard; and she, beautiful, naked and trembling, slowly resumed her normal breathing rhythm.</p>
<p>"I didn't hurt you, did I?" I asked worriedly, pointing at the reddened skin on her neck. "I'm sorry if I happened to overdo the slap at that time..."</p>
<p>"Oh no, no", she smiled sweetly. “I loved it, really. There's no reason to apologize. You had my consent, so don't worry!”</p>
<p>I sighed with relief. In my previous experiences, I always felt a little guilty for asking my partners to do the few more rough things I like in bed. But I confess that that experience with Nikaido gave me a certain freedom to be myself and do the things I like without any guilt.</p>
<p>And having wild sex with women like her is certainly one of them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Lately the DRHDR fandom on Twitter has come across a TERF artist drawing Noikaido and I thought it would be a good idea to write something nice about it as an affront. I honestly don't know what's the fucking point in still having people like that.</p>
<p>If, for some reason, you agree or condone violent speech against trans people rights, please stay away from my texts. Stay away from the fandom. I'm sure Q Hayashida wouldn't like to see such bad and disgusting people reading her work.</p>
<p>Also: I'm a cis woman, and I'm terrified of even thinking of offending people in any way. And as a cis woman, my obligation is to listen and absorb what trans people have to say. If you have bothered with anything in my writing, please let me know. I will correct or, if necessary, delete it.</p>
<p> <a href="https://www.twitter.com/naoehanapaula">Feel free to DM me on Twitter.</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>